


Zen's Moving Castle

by Chatdelalune



Category: Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatdelalune/pseuds/Chatdelalune
Summary: Mc and Zen in a Howl's Moving Castle AU





	1. Zen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of all of Mc's troubles.

She worked quietly, sewing the adornments onto the hat with ease. The girl felt that she was incredibly average in everything, from her looks to her intelligence, but if there was one thing she was confident about it was making hats. She worked in her, dead, father’s hat shop all day, in a little room in front of a window where the train passed by with frequency. It would send up black clouds of pollution and shake the buildings nearby with a large rumble. It wasn’t the most pleasant thing to hear, nor was it the most pleasant view, but she found something comforting about the frequency of it. 

A knock on the doorframe made her look up from her work. It was one of the women who worked in the shop. Gertrude, if she was correct.

“Miss, I’ve closed up shop.”

The girl turned to face Gertrude with a smile and nodded in acknowledgment.  
“You should come too miss.”

“I should really finish this, but you go ahead and enjoy yourself.” She smiled.

She really should finish up the hat, even if she did want to leave. She had to carry on her father’s dream, even if it cost her some social time she could make it up later. She just had to finish more work. Besides, it was the one thing she felt special about.

“All right, then. I’m off.”

The lady turned away from the doorway and headed towards the exit. 

“I’m going.” Gertrude announced to the other women in the shop.

“Hey, wait..” One called out, and the other women gave out similar cries, eager to leave work and enjoy themselves. They started to head towards the door, but then one girl exclaimed-  
“  
Look! It’s Zen’s Castle!” 

“What?”

“Zen?”

“Where, where?”

Almost immediately all the girls flocked to the large window in the building.

“Look how close it is!”

“Oh, no.”

“I wonder if Zen’s in town.  
From the window in the little room, she too could see the retreating figure of Zen’s castle as it disappeared into the thick fog in the mountains, away from the city. As soon as it was gone from sight, three thin pilot planes came into sight. They were part of the kingdom’s military, judging by the flag that flew on the tails of the flying contraptions. He must have been hiding from them.

“Say, did you hear about Martha, from New Haven? They say Zen tore her heart out.”

She pressed her lips into a thin line at the woman’s gossip. She picked up the hat she was working on and began to sew the inside of it.

“How scary…”

“Don’t worry, he’s not going to want yours.” One joked to her friend. They all giggled, as the eldest hurried them out. The women continued to joke and laugh with each other.

She wanted something like that. She wanted to have friends, and joke around, and laugh with them. She wanted to have fun too. But, she argued with herself, who would continue father’s work? Who would continue his hat shop? Her. She had to continue it, for both him and her. Or at least that’s what she told herself as she put more effort into the already elegant hat. She reached for another decoration, and kept her face blank. It didn’t matter, she thought as the train passed by again.

A finishing detail on the hat finished it, and Mc shifted through the pile of blank ladies hats and settling on a pomegranate colored one. She looked out the window and saw a pretty blue sky, with sheep like clouds grazing. The doubt of staying in the shop to continue working grew. It was a nice day...and she had already done so much. Not to mention that she should only have to work as much as the rest of the employees. In addition to that thought, she hadn’t seen her sister in awhile, so it would only be fair to visit her. It was a good of an excuse as any.

With her mind bent on leaving, she hopped off her stool and brushed off her apron. She headed towards the door and grabbed her own hat, a simple straw one with a ribbon and a simple decoration. Stepping out into the courtyard during the day felt nice. Mc then went to the store front and admired herself in the hat, in front of the three sided mirror for customers. She gave a smile to her reflection in hopes of imitating the other lovely girls, but to no avail. She pouts, pulling the hat low over her head and heads out the door, locking it behind her. Maybe if she tugged hard enough it would cover her entire face.

The military presence in her town was nothing out of the ordinary anymore. Planes flew overhead regularly and almost every home had the kingdom's flag hanging outside for all to see. It was basically propaganda for the whole war. Mc quickly rushed across the busy street and hopped onto a trolley. She turned her head to look at the sky, only to see a giant pink and yellow striped flag, her own nations, and a white one with black and red diagonals being flown across the sky by multiple pilots. Both bore a blue shield topped with a crown, the symbol of the alliance between the two nations. It was impossible not to see them, but less so to notice the hundreds of war tanks that passed under a bridge, or the groups of soldiers that marched by, with people cheering them on like a parade.

She hopped off the trolley and speed walked to a back alley in order to avoid the parade, and the military. Unfortunately when she stepped into a larger open space she caught sight of a soldier standing by what she assumed to be backpacks and weapons. She began to walk faster to her destination. Stepping down a flight of stairs, she could see the parade through a space between homes. She pulled a small map out of her pocket and looked around, before deciding to go right. She followed the map into a long dark alley, and continuing to look around, not sure if she followed the directions correctly. Suddenly she bumped into a blue chest. The common soldier's uniform she gulped. Her eyes widened and she looked up into the face of a man much taller than her. He leaned against the wall, blocking her way, and looked at her with interest.

“Hey there little mouse. Lost your way?” He asked, hovering over her.

“Nope, I’m fine.” she answered. Don’t let him sense fear, she thought with determination. Just get past this guy and it’ll be fine.

“Then how about a cup of tea? Care to join me?” He continued to block her when she tried to move past him. His friend with a bushy mustache came over, and stood next to her.

“I’m more of a coffee person, no thank you.” Her heart started beating faster in fear.

“She sure is a cute little mouse.” The mustache man said, as he leaned closer towards her.

“Say, how old are you? Do you live around here?” The first soldier asked eagerly. 

She backed away, getting angry at the soldiers persistence.

“Let me get through” She demanded.

“See, it’s always those whiskers of yours that scare them away.” The first one joked.

“She’s even cuter when she’s mad.” The second one laughed.

They weren’t taking her seriously, and they most definitely were not going to let her pass.  
How could she get out this situation? Solutions, albeit crazy and drastic ones, began to pop in her head. One solution being to kick them in their manhood and scram before they could react. Then a different voice joined the mix.

“Hey, there. I’m sorry.” said a voice behind her. The person placed their arm around her shoulder. They continued in silky tone.

“Where’ve you been?” He asked, making the two soldiers look at the person in surprise. Her eyes widened.

“Who are you?” The first one asked in mild irritation.

“I’m with her. Why don’t you two take a walk a little walk.” The person answered with ease. The person, a man she presumed, pointed his hand at the soldiers, making them stiffen, swirled his finger pointing it to the alley behind them. The soldiers were then turned around and marched in the direction Mc had come from. 

“Don’t hold it against them.” said the man. She then turned her head to look at him for the first time. It was a young man, about her age, with soft black hair and rose red eyes. His clothing was a bit eccentric, but still stylish.

“They’re harmless,” He continued, looking at her through his long eyelashes. “Where to? I’ll be your escort.”

“No, really, I’m only going to Cesari’s.” She stated, mentioning the bakery her sister worked at. She was a bit concerned at this point. This guy didn’t have to go through the trouble of walking her there. Plus how would it look if a handsome guy escorted her to the business? Not to mention she was grateful for his help but she didn’t need another weirdo hitting on her.

“Act normal. I’m being followed.” The man informed her. “Just walk.” He then offered her his arm, which she took, and walked forward with a smile as if nothing was wrong. Her heart started to beat faster again. Followed? What a scary situation, and her facial expression did nothing to disprove her fear. As they walked, her body was tense and her steps were stiff and unnatural, in addition to her holding onto the man’s arm like a lifeline.

Black blob men melted out the walls behind them and started to follow the pair. Mc looked out the corner of her eye to catch a glimpse of the pursuers only to be interrupted by the man’s voice.

“Sorry I got you involved.” He continued to look forward with a cheerful smile.

 

Ahead of them, blob men bled out from the walls, blocking the exit and started to drip towards them. She jumped in fright and grabbed a tighter hold of his arm. 

“This way.” He said and quickly pulled her to an adjoined alleyway path as the blob men filled in the space behind them. The pair started to run after the blobs found out they could move faster. The exit of the alley was suddenly blocked by more blob men leaving them no chance of escape. 

“Hold on.” he said, and put his arm around her waist, breaking into a sprint, straight towards the blobs in front of them. She opening her mouth in shock as the blob men got closer, and he jumped right as the their pursuers from behind and in front crashed into each other.

The strange thing was that instead of falling down, the pair continued to rise up, above the blobs and over the roofs of the tall homes, and buildings. As if they were floating away. It felt like she was weightless, and would continue to rise if the raven haired man had not straightened out his legs and kept a firm grip on her. Both his hands were holding both of hers.

“Drop your legs, and keep walking.” He instructed and began to walk.

She did as instructed and was shocked to find that they moved forward. Their feet hit nothing but air. Her mouth was open in shock, and her legs seemed to be just as confused as she was. Meanwhile the man seemed to be experienced, his movements just as graceful as he.

“That’s right, don’t be frightened.” He encouraged.

They began to descend slowly, and walked over roofs.

“Very nice.” He smiled at her, and she smiled in return, becoming more relaxed and confident. They walked over the main courtyard of the city, which was incredibly busy with people. He dropped her off at the balcony of Cesari’s bakery, and held onto her hand.

“I’ll draw them off. Wait here until the coast is clear.”

“Yes.” She replied, and he slowly let go of her hand.

“That’s my girl.” He said and took a step backwards, off the ledge of the balcony on the tall building. Her eyes widened in surprise, and she quickly rushed to look below the balcony wondering if he was okay. But he was nowhere to be seen.

A beautiful young woman with wide blue eyes and brown hair watched the two from afar, her eyes seething. Jealousy was a twisted monster that ravaged the girl’s heart. The witch had been trying to get Zen back for many moons, ever since he had left her. Yet time and time again he had managed to hide himself from her, or find some way to escape. But this common girl had Zen kissing and holding her hand? This was an outrage, and the Witch of the Echos would let no one steal her Hyun. She would have to teach this girl a lesson she thought, creating a black blob to follow the girl.

Down below on the main floor, the bakery was busy and full of soldiers and other customers. Mc’s sister, Ji-eun, was working the counter and was surrounded by young men, all asking for her attention.

“Ji-eun, got any chocolates?”

“Look this way, Ji-eun.”

Ji-eun had her hands full, but calmly handed the man a box of chocolates with a smile. A fellow worker then came up to her and whispered something in her ear.

“My sister?” She exclaimed in surprise. She quickly rushed out the counter.

“Come back soon, Ji-eun.” 

Ji-eun rushed up the flight stairs towards the top floor, holding up the front of her dress so that she could could run freely. Her sister stood in a hallway looking out the window.

“Sis?” Ji-eun called out, and held her sister’s hands in her own.

“Ji-eun…”

“How did you land on the veranda like that? Have you become an angel?” She asked in concern.  
“It feels like I’m in a dream…” Mc said, blinking slowly.

“Ji-eun, why not use the office?” said a man behind her sister.

“Thanks, but I really should be working.” She responded.

The sisters moved away to talk somewhere more private, or more specifically the stockroom.

“What? You sure he wasn’t a wizard?” Ji-eun asked in disbelief.

“He was so kind. He rescued me.” Mc responded in a soft voice, looking off into the distance fondly remembering the memory.

“Don’t tell me he’s stolen your heart.” The other said, with knit eyebrows. “If it was that wizard Zen, he would’ve eaten it right away!”

“Don’t worry, Zen’s only after beauties.”

“There you go again,” Ji-eun put her arm on her hip. “Listen to me, we live in dangerous times. They even say the Witch of the Echos is back.”

Mc zoned off and only continued to stare into the distance, her head filled the kind man who had saved her.

“Sis?” Snapped out her daydream, she looked back at her sister. “Oh, you.” Ji-eun chastised.

“Ji-eun, the madeleines are done.” said a man from behind a box.

“Okay, be right there.”

“All right”

“I’ll just head home then,” Mc told her sister, standing up. “It’s good to know that you’re doing well here.”

Ji-eun escorted her sister to the exit and bid her farewell, but not without a final question and took her sister’s hands into her own.

“Are you going to spend your whole life in that hat store?”

“It meant a lot to dad, and as the oldest I must take responsibility for it.” 

She said with a brave smile. Ji-eun didn’t buy her innocent act. She knew her sister well enough to know that she would take on heavy burdens and not complain or go against it, even if she didn’t want to do it.  
“What I meant was that are you sure you want to be a hatter?” Ji-eun pressed and looked straight into her golden eyes.

“Well, I…” Mc began, and dropped her eyes to the ground.

“Bye Ji-eun!” A bakery worker interrupted. Ji-eun let go of her sister’s hands to bid the man farewell.

“Well, I have to go now.” Her sister said with an apologetic smile, and quickly walked off in the way of home.

Ji-eun sighed. Her sister didn’t have enough confidence in herse to confide in others, or to believe in herself. She bore all her troubles and burdens on her own, as if she didn’t want to burden anyone else with it. Maybe she would grow confidence one day, and she hoped it to be soon for her sister’s wellbeing. 

In the corner of an alleyway, stood a litter, being supported by two suspicious men dressed in formal attire and masks. The litter itself suggested its importance, with its deep purple tones and golden frame. The door opened to set down a tiny pot on the floor, with an open lid. Immediately, black slime, the blob men, were sucked into the tiny pot. Once they had returned, the pot was taken back inside the litter and the two men carried it away.

Mc took the trolley back home. She held on to the pole and stared outside, feeling the wind brush by. The sun was preparing to set, and sky had not yet turned orange and purple, but was more of a warm blue. She stared at the larger buildings fading away. It was hard to believe all of the events that took place today, but she the man that had rescued her occupied the majority of her thoughts. Her expression was serious.

By the time she made it back to the shop it was dark outside, and the lamplights were already lit. Only the occasional person passed by, all heading back home to rest. Upon climbing up the small staircase to her home, she took out her keys from her pockets and unlocked the front door, letting herself in and making sure to lock the door behind her. She entered the dark shop and took off her hat, walking to the counter to set it down. She lit an oil lamp, and was about to head to the rooms in the back when the doorbell rang, announcing a customer. 

Mc turned her head at the sound and was slightly confused. She was sure she locked the door. The person who entered was a beautiful young girl, about the same age as her. Her clothing was tightly fit, and her hat wide-brimmed. The girl appeared innocent, and yet the haughty look on her face marred it. 

Mc took a deep breath as the woman took a step closer.

“Sorry, the shop is closed. I swear I locked the door.”

“My, my. What a cheap shop, full of cheap little hats. And you’re quite cheap looking yourself.” said the girl who continued to observe the shop with contempt. Mc’s blood boiled. How dare this girl think herself above others, and how dare she put all of Mc’s hard work to shame.  
“This is just a hat shop.” said Mc with anger underlying her polite tone. Just stay calm, she told herself. Mc marched to the shop front, hat still in hand, and opened the door. “I think you’d better leave.”

“You’re very brave to be taking on the Witch of the Echos.” Said the girl with a sinister grin.

“Witch of the Echos?” Asked Mc, her eyes growing wide and fear ran her body cold. A strange sound made her turn her attention to the blobs from earlier creeping up the shop door and entering. She let out a gas of surprise and backed away from the door. The Witch of the Echos gave an awful smile, and began to whisper inaudible words that held power. She then blew a powder at Mc, reappearing at the entrance of the shop. 

“You won’t be able to tell anyone about that curse.” She said. “My regards to Zen.” The door slammed behind her, leaving Mc shaken over what had just happened. 

Mc removed her arms from her face and looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary, except that her hat had fell to the floor. She bent down to pick it up. Then she saw her hands...they were wrinkled and freckled, with the skin thin and almost transparent. Like an old persons…

She turned them over and looked at them again and more carefully. That can’t be right?! Her hand quickly flew up to feel her face. It felt old and wrinkled too. A sound of shock left her lips. She waddled over to the mirror in the hat shop. She had to be imagining it, this couldn’t be real. Her reflection did not betray her.

In the mirror she was short and stumped, with a wrinkled and worn face complete with grey hair atop her head. She peered at herself from every angle trying to make sure that this wasn’t just some allusion. Reaching the conclusion that it was very much real, she went from shock to disbelief. 

“Is this really me?!” She asked her reflection. “I’ve got stay calm.” she told herself in a high voice that contradicted her instructions.

Mc turned away from the mirror and walked behind the counter with the intentions of going to her room. Just for clarification, and just to make sure it wasn’t a horrid dream she walked back to the mirror to check again. Her face remained the same old grandmother. She gave a small jump of shock and waddled away as fast as she could.

“I’ve got to calm down. It’s no use panicking Mc.” She told her running heart. She started to pace in the courtyard with the cool night air before finally heading inside, and upstairs to her bedroom to sleep.


	2. Travelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc's journey to the Great Beyond! (Or to Zen's castle)

Daylight arrived, and with it came the hat shops employees working diligently. Not long after the employees had fallen into the rhythm of producing and selling hats, a woman sporting a hat with steam engines that spouted small puffs of smoke, and flowers, entered the shop. The woman bore a striking resemblance to Ji-eun, due to the fact that she was Ji-eun’s mother and Mc’s step mother.  
“I’m home!” The woman exclaimed. Behind her came in men carrying many hat boxes. “Don’t you just love this new hat? It’s the latest style from the capital and I thought we could try making them here.”

The employees all agreed with the woman, gushing over the new hats styles and all eager to try reproducing them at the store. However the stepmother wondered where her stepdaughter was. She couldn’t remember the last time her stepdaughter wasn’t present at work and grew worried. The woman quickly went up to the girl’s bedroom and knocked the wooden door tentatively.

“Mc…? Are you in there?” She asked. 

“Don’t come in,” Replied a horse voice. “I’ve got a terrible cold and I don’t want you to catch it.”

“You sound terrible, like a 90 year old woman.” The mother replied.

“I’ll stay in bed today.”

“Oh, alright if you say so.” Hopefully Mc would recover soon, because whatever illness she had it didn’t sound particularly pleasant, thought the woman as she walked away and back into the car outside.

The now old woman got off her bed and walked to the tiny mirror above her desk. She was still an old woman.

“You’ll be fine, grandma. You still have health, and your clothes finally suit you. But I can’t stay here.” She told herself.

Mc looked out the window to make sure that her stepmother had driven away before grabbing her cloak, hat and a clothe. She opened the door to her room and peered around just to make sure no one was there. She then stepped out of her room and walked, only to have her back make a painful crack. Being old was not easy. The grandma went to the kitchen and filled the clothe with a slice of cheese and a loaf of bread, before stepping outside through the alleyway door. Some people on the main street conversed of the upcoming war. She walked through the alleyway and onto a bridge that went over the train tracks. A young man asked if she needed help, and she declined. She then made her way to a haycart and asked for a ride in the back. The driver agreed and inquired where the old woman was heading. She replied that it was just a bit further than where the man was going. 

The cart took her to the country near Folding valley, a collection of mountains and valleys filled with witches and wizards of every kind, including the Witch of the Echos if she was right. If she could find the Witch of the Echos, then she could try and make her get rid of the curse she had put her under. Just the thought of that woman made her wrinkled face twist in anger, heavily contrasting with the green pasture and sunny sky. 

“I wouldn’t go that way, grandma. Nothing but witches and wizards ahead.”

“I know, thank you for your concern.”

The steep hills were no easy task for an old body like hers. The hills were steep and rocky causing her to be out of breath in just a few seconds. She eventually made her way to a flat rock to eat her meager lunch. The city was still in sight and seemed tiny and toylike. 

“I’ve hardly moved at all. It’s okay, nothing has ever stopped me before, not my mother and certainly not the Witch of the Echos.”

She looked around and spotted a large stick poking out of a shrub nearby. She needed something to help her with the journey and a walking stick would be perfect. Setting her food in the rock, she rose with difficulty and walked over to said shrub and attempted to pull the stick out. It was really stuck in there. Maybe if she used her weight. Mc then put her hands and the same side of the stick and jumped, her weight going to her arms and pulling the stick up. But the grandmother's body couldn’t handle it and she was forced to stop, her back aching.

“Ouch, ouch. What a stubborn branch...But never underestimate me!” 

The woman with a sudden surge of strength and determination pulled the stick again, freeing it from the bush. The stick turned out to be part of a scarecrow. Mc backed away in fear when the scarecrow, dressed in a suit, stood up by itself. Seeing that it did nothing else, Mc let out a breath of relief. 

“I thought you were one of the Witch’s henchman. But I’m curious about how you’re standing on your own.”

It seemed to smile at her. She relaxed a bit, and smiled when she noticed that it had a turnip for a head. She’s always hated turnips, but thought it would be rude if she said that to the scarecrow. 

“Well, so long Turnip head.” 

The old woman went to grab her food and be on her way, although she was disappointed in her lack of a cane. Going uphill was horrible she decided. The sun was starting to set, and cold winds blew against her, as if they wanted to knock her off the mountain. Luckily Mc managed to make it to the top of the first hill and stopped to look behind her. The town was still nearby, but the scarecrow from earlier was following her. It was bouncing on its stick over the rocks and following her.

What else did she expect in a land of witches and wizards.

“You don’t have to follow me. You don’t owe me a thing!” She yelled, using her hands as a microphone.

The scarecrow did not listen and continued to hop closer. Was it a wizard she wondered. Either way she’s had enough of them. She noticed it had a cane on its arm. Was it for her? She waited for it to catch up, she was tired and out of breath anyways. It stopped in front of her and dropped the cane it holding. The handle was shaped like a cat.   
“For me? Thank you so much!” The joy in her voice may have been exaggerated, but Turnip Head didn’t seem to notice. Maybe she could get it to go away to.

“While you’re at it, could you bring me a house to sleep in?”

He bought it. Turnip head bounced away, down the hill, and away from her. Mc didn’t need a scarecrow following her on her way to the Witch of the Echos, and she certainly didn’t need another curse. She watched as his figure faded away, the setting sun drowned the earth in soft hues of orange and yellow with the wind blowing against her figure. 

“I guess you get more cunning with age.”

By the time Mc reached the top of another intimidating hill, night had set, and the wind grew more restless, the cold only got worse. Behind the old woman, the town was just a part of the horizon. Above her, a large warcraft flew in the direction of the town with a loud whirring. The size of it surprised her. 

“I never realized how weak you feel when you get old.” 

A particularly angry gust of wind blew against her and she felt like her limbs would fall off out of pure exhaustion. Luckily the cane provided by the scarecrow proved its usefulness as she continued her trek uphill, but even then it wasn’t enough. She sat down and turned away from the wind. She was worn out, any energy from her youth seemed to have left her. 

A whiff of smoke then passed by. Could it be from a cabin nearby? Either way it meant a fire and shelter was close and if she could make it there then she could spend the night and rest. Using the cane as support, the old woman stood up and started to walk uphill again with the hope in her heart providing her energy to do so.

Creak. A large castle came into view right in front of Mc. It was walking on four chicken legs right towards her and was only several feet ahead. Her mouth dropped at the sight of the massive contraption, it was bigger than any building she had ever encountered. 

Turnip head then came out from under the castle and stopped in front of her as if to say “Look at the shelter I found for you!”

“Turnip head, isn’t that Zen’s castle?” Her voice was high pitched with fear. “This is hardly what I meant when I asked for shelter.”

The castle stopped right over the turnip and the old woman and lowered itself down, as if to invite them inside.

“What is this? You call this a castle” Upon closer inspection the “castle” seemed be a bunch of scrap metal and random parts welded and bolted together to make a building of sorts. There was even a small house on the side of it! 

The building then stood up again and creaked itself forward, the entrance passing an oblivious Mc. Turnip head seemed to notice and bounced on his pole frantically towards the entrance to show her where it was. She finally turned his way and looked surprised.

“Is that the way in?”

She then ran after it, the castle was faster than it looked, but running downhill made it easier to catch up. She outstretched her arms once she was close enough and grabbed onto the railings of the the entrance. 

“Slow down!” She called to castle, but it only seemed to pick up speed. She was still running with the building, but would fall behind and let go of the railings if it kept moving at this pace.

“Are you going to let me in or, not?” She yelled, anger seeping into her voice.

The castle lurched backwards and the little porch lifted Mc onto it. She let out a yell in surprise and her cloak fell off, the wind carrying it away. 

“My cloak!”

She grabbed a firmer hold on the railing and turned to see Turnip head going after it, feeling some relief. Mc then stood up and opened the door to peer inside. It was dark, but it didn’t seem very dangerous.

She then looked behind her and saw that Turnip head had returned with her cloak. 

“It seems warm enough inside, Turnip. I’m going in.”

Mc held out her hand to grab the cloak from Turnip.

“Thank you. “ She told him.”Even Howl wouldn’t want an ancient heart like mine.”  
He seemed to slow down a bit.

“This time, it’s really good-bye. You may be a Turnip, but you’re a good Turnip. May you find happiness.” She told the scarecrow fondly and stepped inside the castle, closing the door behind her. 

Before emerging onto the main floor she peered around from the safety of the stairs. She took a couple steps up and saw nothing out of the ordinary, except for the small fire that burned in the darkness. She walked towards it and took a seat in the wooden chair in front of the hearth. She held out her hands to warm them up, but the fire was too small and weak to be of any warmth. 

She looked around for some firewood and fed two pieces of the wood to the fire. It was then that she got a better look of the room.

“What is this place? It just looks like a dilapidated heap.”  
There were cobwebs in every corner, potions and bottles stacked messily in a cabinet, and tables covered in open books and trash. 

“I guess old age allows you to get over surprises easily.” The old woman closed her eyes, sleep getting the best of her. 

The fire opened its eyes and looked at the new person sitting in front of him.

“That’s some spell you’re under,” He said, causing the old lady to wake up.”It won’t be easy to break.”

Mc eyes widened in shock. She’s hallucinating right? Sure there were wizards and witches and spells and curses, but a talking fire? She’s surely seen it all now.

“And you can’t even tell anyone about it.” The fire continued.

“Are you Zen?” She asked, wizards were sure getting crafty nowadays.

“Wrong! I’m the fire demon, God Luciel!” The fire raised it’s little arms as if to threaten her.

“Then can you break the spell I’m under, God Luciel?” 

“Nothing’s impossible for God Luciel!” He snapped his fingers. “If you can break the spell that binds me to this castle, then I will break the spell that binds you to that form!”

“So you want me to make a bargain with a demon? Can I trust that you will keep your promise?”

“Demons don’t make promises.”

“Too bad then.” She responded and settled in for sleep again. She was bluffing, she needed that spell broken, but if she couldn’t hold him to his word then she wouldn’t get anywhere with this.

“But I’m an exploited demon!” He pleaded. “I’m chained here by a contract with Zen, who works poor me to death. I’m the one who keeps this castle moving.”

Mc’s eyes slowly closed with the fire demons rambling.

“That’s rough, buddy.” She mumbled.

“If you figure out the secret contract, the spell with Zen will break. If you do that, I’ll break your spell too. Promise!”

“All right. A bargain, huh?” She muttered before falling asleep.

“Granny?....Granny?” The fire demon noticed that she had fallen asleep. “And so the elderly too succumb to sleep!”


	3. Cooking and cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mc hires herself as the cleaning lady for Zen's castle.

Morning comes, and a knock awakens the snoring old lady from her sleep. She looks around to see that she’s still in Zen’s castle and that her journey was not a dream. Seconds later, footsteps from upstairs are heard and she feigns sleep again.

A young blond boy, about 10 years of age, runs down the stairs to answer the door. But he notices the old woman sleeping on the chair in front of the hearth. He walks closer to her.  
“Who’s this?”  
“Porthaven!” Luciel calls out.  
“When did she get in?” He asks as he ties a cloak around his neck and pulls the hood over his eyes. A long grey beard grows on his face and changes his appearance to that of an old man. Mc peeks her eyes open.  
He walks down the stairs to the door.  
“Standby.” he says and switches a dial on the door before opening it.  
In front of the door stands an important looking man accompanied by several soldiers.  
“Why, Mayor, sir.” The boy says.  
“The sun is already high. Is Master Jenkins home?”  
“The master is out. I answer in his stead.”  
Mc leaned her neck back to get a better look of the conversation, before sitting up straight.  
“An invitation from His Majesty, the king. It has come to war. The king desires every wizard, magician, and even the witches, to aid our homeland. His presence is imperative. That is all.” Said the mayor, handing the boy a letter.  
Cracking her back, the elderly woman stands up and feeds the fire more wood.  
“War, how awful.” She comments as the boy makes his way back up.  
“And who might you be?” He inquires.  
“Luciel let me in.” she nods her head to said fire and smiles. The fire opened his mouth in a big O.  
“Don’t look at me! She wandered in from the Wastes.” The fire defended.  
“The Wastes? That’s strange. You’re not a witch are you?” Asks the boy as he removes the hood of the cloak.  
“You offend me. A witch could never get in.” The fire says, just as the door rings.” Porthaven, again!”  
The boy puts the letter from the king in a large book, and closes it before walking towards the door again.  
“A customer?” He puts the hood back on, his face turning old again. “Standby.”  
He opens the door to reveal a young girl with pigtails.  
“State your purpose.” He says.  
“My mama sent me.” The girl replies.  
“The usual spell?” He lets the girl inside and closes the door behind him  
“Behave yourself.” He says to Mc, who was looking around curiously.  
Mc, of course, didn’t listen and immediately walked over to the window. How were they in Porthaven? It’s a coastal city that’s at least three days journey by train and when she entered the castle last night they were still in Folding valley. The window revealed a view of the ocean and the rooftops of several homes.  
“It’s definitely not the Wastes.” She reaffirmed.  
“Granny are you a witch?” The young girl asked. Mc turned around to face the girl.  
“That’s right! I’m the scariest witch in the land!” She said in a ghost mimicking voice. The girl giggled.  
“Sprinkle this powder on your ship and the winds will favor it.” The boy said, handing the girl a small paper bag.  
“Sure.” She said, handing some coins in exchange.  
“Many thanks.” He said and escorted her out, with Mc following.  
“I can’t have you making up things.” He told her as soon as the door closed.  
“You should give up that disguise then.”  
“It’s not a disguise! It’s magic.” He said and put the coins into a fanny pack after removing his hood.  
“Kingsbury door!” Luciel called out.  
The boy put his hood on again. “Standby.” He then switched the dial on the door and opened it.  
“Is this the residence of Wizard Pendragon?” said a soldier dressed in red.  
“It is, indeed.”  
“Then I have an invitation from the king.”  
“Please inform Master Pendragon that he is required at the Palace.” Said the man and handed him the same letter as earlier.  
“Our thanks to you.” The man man bowed and left. Mc climbed down the stairs to look outside. Her mouth opened in amazement at the sight of the capital.Kingsbury was the center of everything in the kingdom, and the much was evident from the view of the city from the door of the building. It had huge elegant buildings and large roads. The cars were all the newest models and the people were dressed in the latest fashions.  
“A city fit for a king, indeed.” She muttered.  
“Come back inside ma’am.” He asked.  
Reluctantly, the old woman complied, but walked inside backwards. The boy just wanted the door closed and had it shut as soon as she came back inside and switched the dial on the doorknob.  
“Please just stay still.” The boy said.  
Mc looked behind her as boy went up the stairs and smiled mischievously before turning around to look at the dial. It was currently switched to the red panel. The old woman grabbed the dial and turned it once, setting it to green and opening the door.  
The door opened to misty mountains,and by stepping outside she noticed it was the actual location of the castle. Amazing...let’s check out the other dials. The old woman stepped back inside and closed the door. Her hands eagerly switched the dial again, this time to blue.  
She opened the door and saw that they were in Porthaven again. It was a lovely sunny day, and there were gentle breezes from the ocean nearby. A man next to the building sold newspapers, the main headline bearing the words “WAR!” but Mc was to amazed to think much of it.  
She walked out and came back in quickly. She turned the dial for a new color and place, when the boy spoke up.  
“That’s enough. Please stop or else I’m going to get really mad!” He looked at her from the railings of the small set of stairs.  
“This really is a magical house, isn’t it?” She asked in delight.  
“Oh, boy!” He said with a frown on his childish face. It was more cute than concerning, if she was honest.  
“Where does the black one lead to?”  
“Only Master Zen knows.” The boy walked towards the kitchen area of the room, to a table covered in food. “I’m having my breakfast.”  
The boy grabbed a piece of bread from a drawer and a slice of of cheese on a chipped plate. That’s it?, she wondered and walked to the food table to look. She lifted up a silver platter to reveal bacon, and in a basket nearby were some eggs.  
“But you’ve got bacon and eggs.” She told him.  
“We can’t use the fire when Master Zen’s away.” He told her, making room on a cluttered table for his “breakfast”. Mc grabbed the basket of eggs and put the plate of bacon there too. Shen then grabbed a large skillet from a hook on the wall.  
“I’ll cook for you.” She said, already walking over to the fire.  
“But you can’t. Luciel only obeys Master Zen.”  
“That’s right I won’t cook for you.” Luciel reaffirmed.  
Mc already set the skillet on the edge of the hearth and the basket of eggs and bacon on chair next to it.  
“Ah, there’s my hat.” She said to no one in particular. “All right, Luciel, be a good fire now!” The old woman rolled up her sleeves and smiled.  
“Forget it! I’m a demon, I answer to no one!” He stuck out his fiery tongue at her.  
“You’ll do as I say, or I’ll pour water on you.” She leaned in and whispered to him, “Or would you rather I tell Zen about our bargain?”  
“Oh, you play dirty. I should have never let you in.” He pettily replies, his elbows sticking out.  
“So what’ll it be?” She asks, already putting the skillet over him. The fire uses his hands to try and get the skillet off him, but complies in the end becoming a normal cooking fire.  
“That’s right, there’s a good fire.”  
The old woman lay a strip of fat bacon onto the skillet, the meat sizzling loudly. She presses it with a wooden spoon, to speed up the cooking process and make sure it cooks evenly. Luceil’s face stick out from under the metal, looking unhappy.  
“May all your bacon burn.” He tells her.  
“Luciel’s doing what she says.” The blond says in amazement. He feels a newfound respect for the old woman.  
“I’d like some tea, too. Do you have a kettle?” She asks.  
“Sure.” He jumps off his chair and searches for it in the pile of dirty dishes. He finds it on the floor, and as soon as he picks it up, the door rings and the dial switches to the black color.  
A black haired man steps in, his bangs covering his face, looking tired and dejected. The boy walks over to greet the man.  
“Welcome home, Master Zen. You have letters from the king, to Jenkins and Pendragon.”  
Mc turns around to look at the newcomer, her eyes widening in recognition. It was the wizard who saved her the other day. She turned her head back to the bacon when she noticed him walking towards her. She focused on cooking it.  
“Luciel, you’re so obedient.” Zen said.  
“She bullied me!” Luciel said from under the skillet.  
“Not an easy thing to do.” Zen turned his head to her. “And who exactly are you?”  
“I’m Grandma Mc. You see, I’m your new cleaning lady.” He doesn’t recognise her. Good thing too.  
“Let me see that.” He said kindly, and took the spoon and skillet from her. His hand touching hers for a second to grab the spoon.  
“Hand me two more bacon slices and six more eggs.” He asked.  
Zen brings the skillet to her, and she stares at it for second before shaking her head and putting two bacon slices on it. He brings it back the fire and she passes him the eggs. He feeds the eggshells to Luciel, who munches on them happily.  
“And who hired you to clean?”  
“ Why I hired myself.” She tells him with ease, handing him another egg. “I’ve never seen such a filthy house.”  
“Hmmmm…” He thinks about her words with a calm smile. His face then brightens up as he calls his apprentice. “Yoosung, plates please.”  
He bring the skillet over to the over crowded table Yoosung was sitting at. She looks at him, her mouth slightly open. The fire demon complains behind her.  
“You’re all ganging up on me. Such a cruel world for an innocent demon.” As if he’s ever been innocent.  
“Mc, please join us.” Yoosung said.  
She nods her head and walks over to where Zen and Yoosung are sitting. Zen has pushed the clutter off to the side and the young boy had set up the chipped plates and cups. She takes a seat as Zen serves the bacons and eggs, while Yoosung poured the tea. She brushes off some of the small debris on the table. Yoosung the sticks out his fist at her, with two soiled spoons and a dirty fork in his hand.  
“Pick one!” He said eagerly. “Everything else is dirty.” He smiles cheerfully, not at all bothered by his statement.This house really is a mess. She picks the spoon and tries to wipe off the grime with the edge of her cloak.  
“I’ve really got my work cut out for me.”  
Zen slices off three even pieces of the bread that was going to be part of Yoosung’s breakfast earlier.  
“Yoosung?” He hands the young boy a slice.  
“Mc.” A slice of bread is handed to her, and her eyes widened.  
“Thank you.”  
He says nothing, but looks pleased and raises his cup.  
“Brethren, let us partake of our daily bread.” The boy raises his cup too, and Mc hastily follows suit.  
“Our daily bread!” Yoosung said and quickly lowered his cup, grabbing his fork and digging in. “Haven’t had a real breakfast in awhile.”  
He eats in a hurry, only using the fork to cut through the food and using his hands occasionally.  
“So many manners to teach…” She muttered to herself.  
“So what’s that in your pocket?” Zen asks her.  
The bit of egg on her spoon falls off in surprise. What? The old woman then reaches into her pocket, curious. She shouldn’t have anything in her pocket except for some lint. To her shock she pulls out a folded red card.  
“I wonder what it is.”  
“Let me.” She hands over the card to Zen.  
A spark flies as soon as it touches his hand, and she lets go it in surprise. The card opens up and burns as soon as it touches the table. The black drawing on it engraves itself onto the wood and black smoke rises from it.  
“It’s scorched into the table. Master Zen, is this…”  
“Ancient sorcery.” He replied with furrowed eyebrows. “ A powerful one too.” Their faces turn serious.  
“The Witch of the Echos?” Yoosung asks after studying the symbol. Mc’s face soured at the mention of the witch.  
“He who catches a falling star, oh heartless man. Your heart shall be mine.” Zen reads. “Well, so much for the table.” His voice careless.  
He places his hand over the symbol, causing small bits of fire to rise from it. He then moves his hand over the symbol slowly, causing small sparks and more smoke to rise. Mc and Yoosung watch in amazement. His handsome face screws up in concentration and as soon as his hand passes over the engravement, it disappears.  
“Wow it’s gone!”  
“The scorch mark is gone, but not the spell.” Zen replies. His hand is burned, she notes. The black haired man covers his injured hand and stands up. “Please continue your meal. Something I must attend to has come up”  
He grabs his untouched plate and feeds the food to Luciel.  
“Move the castle 100 kilometers.” He climbed up the stairs the stairs, still hiding his injured hand behind his jacket. “And send hot water to the bath. Skin this nice doesn’t happen on it’s own.”  
“Oh? It certainly doesn't happen around cats either”  
"Ack! Achoo! Don't mention the C-word here!"  
"C-word?" Mc asked.  
"Cats." Yoosung answered. "Zen is allergic to them." Mc was a bit glad, she was more a dog person herself.  
Zen made a face at the mention of the c-word again and continues to walk upstairs, letting out a loud sneeze. Aside from the mention of cats, Zen seemed to be scared of the Witch of the Echos.What had she done to make him so fearful? As she stared after Zen, lost in thought, Yoosung side-eyed her.  
“Do you work for the Witch of the Echos?”  
She looked at him blankly, and a complete silence fell between them as she registered his words. Her face then folded into an angry expression.  
“Don’t be stupid! The witch…” Mc’s teeth stuck together and her mouth glued shut. “Actually...the witch...I…” She still tried, but was unable to continue. The curse wouldn’t allow her to tell a single soul about it. She felt so frustrated with the whole situation. She stood up and banged the table to let some of the steam out.  
“Confound it!” The items on the table were sent flying, and Yoosung held onto his plate to save it, surprised by the sudden action.  
“Damn that Witch of the Echos! Just wait until I get my hands on her!” She shouted angrily. “Let me finish eating this.”  
The rest of her eggs and bacon were devoured in an angry frenzy. As soon as she and Yoosung finished, the old woman set her wrath on the castle.  
A broom scrubbed at the dust on the ceiling of the room, controlled by a granny with a mask covering her nose and mouth, and her dress tied up for easier mobility. The energy she possessed was incredible for one her age.  
“Bugs, you’d better scurry away or I’ll sweep you out!” She threatened.  
She then set her fury on the floor and quickly sweeped at the debris and dust, sending the bugs running for their lives. The endless clutter of objects on the shelves was the next victim to Mc’s broom. She sent it all crashing down without mercy.  
“Every last one of you mocking me!”  
A family of mice was sent out the door as trash continued to fly everywhere. Nothing could escape the cleaning lady’s rage.  
Passerbyers in the city of Porthaven wondered what was going on inside the building, as puffs of dust flew out the window and the old man with the gray beard scurried outside with a book to place it on a full table of other objects. An old man approached the shorter one.  
“There’s a spell I need.” The old man started.  
“Later.” The apprentice replied. “A witch rages within.”  
As soon as everything was off the floor ,minus the large and heavy furniture, Mc threw a bucket of water on it and began to scrub at it with her trusty broom. As soon as it was shiny and clean, the old woman moved on to the next task.  
“Mc.” The fire called out.  
She ignored it and grabbed a heavy roll of fabric, carrying it to the hearth.  
“Mc, I’m going out. I’ll die without some fresh wood...Hey what’re you doing?”  
A pair of tongs grabbed the wood Luciel was clinging to and placed it in a little metal pot. She noticed a strange object in Luciel, but didn’t make much of it.  
“I’ll fall. I’ll fall! This is dangerous lady!”  
“I’m sweeping the ashes.” She told him. He could wait for her to finish. It should be an easy and quick task. “Won’t be a minute.”  
“Oh no. Oh no.” The fire said, losing his grip on the wood. “I’m in danger!” He said as the granny swept the ashes onto the heavy trap below.  
“I’m in danger!” He said, louder this time. “I’ll go out.”  
“Oh no. I’m slipping.”  
She payed him no mind, and instead grabbed the corners of the tarp and carried it outside.  
“Hurry Mc!” He pleaded.  
The fire struggled to hang on to the wood, but it split in two and he fell to the bottom of the pot with a yell. A ring of smoke puffed out.  
A hand lifted the pot up and threw two logs of wood onto the hearth. Zen poured the blue fire onto the palm of his hand and blew on it. Mc walked back in, Yoosung right behind her, and let out a small gasp at the sight of Zen.  
He had set the fire onto the wood and made it rise. She noticed he had changed into a white jacket too...not bad.  
“Try not to torment my friend.” He smiled at her. He walked towards the door.  
“Master Zen, are you going out?” Zen closed the door and switched it to the black dial.  
“Yoosung, tell our cleaning lady not to get to carried away.” He opened the door and seemed to be pulled into the darkness lit by horrible flames. The door slammed shut behind him, and the dial switched back to the blue of Porthaven.  
“What’d you do Mc?” Asked Yoosung.  
She looked at him, unsure of what she’d done herself until Luciel spoke up.  
“She abused me! If I die Howl goes with me!”  
“I’m the cleaning lady. It’s my job to clean.” She said crossly, broom and bucket in hand.  
She walked to the stairs that lead to the second floor. Yoosung quickly ran ahead and stopped in front of her, blocking her way.  
“No, not the second floor!”  
“If I were you I’d put my precious things away in a hurry.”  
The young blond looked up and then back at her, his arms still stretched out.  
“Save my room for later.” He told her and ran up the flight of stairs, nearly tripping in his hurry.  
“My little outburst gave me my strength back.” She smiled to herself.  
She wandered up and looked around. She was in a little corner, a second flight of stairs awaiting her. The small corner was dusty and had a small box in one corner and a door on one wall.  
“What a strange house…”  
She opened the door and was promptly horrified. It was the bathroom, but it was covered in grime paint and steam. Even the walls looked liked they’d been involved in a paintball war. The bathtub was filled with dirty water and the edges of it were splotched with blues, greens, pinks, and purples. The floor was covered in random junk.The toilet matched the rest of the bathroom.  
Mc quickly made her way to the window and opened it. She stuck her head out. The view from the moving castle amazed her. The fog drifted by, and huge castle moved steadily over a large, but thin, mountaintop. From below, a large river snaked through the greenery and forests.  
“Luciel! Luciel!” She called out. “ Are you moving the castle?”  
“Yeah, have you realized how great I am?”  
“Yes! You’re incredible, Luciel!” She walked back to the stairway in the main room to look at him. “You’re magic is first class! I misjudged you completely.”  
The fire turned a darker shade of red, stunned for moment. No one had ever actually recognized his hard work before, he was used to doing it almost anonymously and putting Zen in the spotlight.  
“You think so?”  
He felt happy and he swelled with pride.  
“You really think so?”  
The fire burned and grew larger. The castle puffed out more smoke and began to move faster. Meanwhile Mc forgot about cleaning temporarily and moved up to the third floor, ending up in a corridor. She was eager to explore the other doors and secrets of the house.  
“Oh no, not yet!” Shouted Yoosung from one end of the corridor and closed his bedroom door shut.  
Mc payed him no mind and quickly opened the door in front of her. It led to a balcony that hung off the edge of the castle. The wind whipped past her, and the clouds floated by lazily. She looked around and ran to the edge of the balcony admiring the beautiful landscape around her. The trees decorated a green pasture that dipped into a clear blue lake. Low lying clouds hid the end of it. White tipped mountains rose from the other side of the lake, and surrounded it. A herd of elk dashed by a small steam.  
Yoosung joined the old woman and together they enjoyed the view.  
“How beautiful.” She told him.  
“It’s called Star Lake.”  
A stick of wood wiggled by the edge of the balcony. It was lodged in a part of the castle, and it shook around as if trying to free itself.  
“There’s something stuck there.” Yoosung said, getting closer to it. Mc took a look at it to.  
“Oh dear. Lend me a hand, Yoosung.”  
The old woman grabbed hold of the stick and the young boy leaned over the rails to help her. Together they pulled out the stick and swung it onto the balcony.  
“A scarecrow!”  
He’s called Turnip, Turnip-head.” Mc said, a hand on her hip as she looked at him. “You sure like being upside-down.”  
The scarecrow looked on blankly and bounced backwards, onto a different piece of the castle. It hopped up and down, happy to be free.  
“The odd creature seems to have taken a liking to me. He followed me here.” She told Yoosung.  
“You sure you’re not a witch? This usually doesn’t happen to non magic people.”  
“I am a witch! The cleanest one in the land!” She teased.  
“Ah, you scared me for a second!”  
The castle stops in front of the lake and settles down. Mc and Yoosung carry out a basket of clean laundry to hang and dry. Turnip head pulled the line out with the clothes, Yoosung holding the other side, and Mc putting the clothes on it.  
“Don’t pull so tight Turnip.”  
Two line of clothing were strung from the castle and Turnip head held onto ne line of it. The granny and young boy carried out a small table from the castle and set it by the water’s edge. They also brought a pair of chairs and a picnic basket. They set out sandwiches and Mc poured them tea.  
“Seems like he likes doing the wash.” Said Yoosung, pulling his stool closer.  
“They’ll dry in no time.” Mc smiled.  
Behind them, the scarecrow was extending another line of clothing.  
“Turnip must belong to the demons. Luciel doesn’t mind him at all.”  
“You’re right. Maybe he’s a demon of the dead. But he lead me to this wonderful place.”  
They both look out into the lake and enjoy the wonderful view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo! This chapter is over 4,000 words :0


	4. The Effects of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warships and Zen's new hair color.

It’s later in the day, almost evening judging by the orange tones of the water that splashed gently at the edge of the lake, as if trying to reach her feet. She sits on a plain wooden chair at the edge of the water, feeling at peace with the gentle waves. 

“Mc I’ve put away all the laundry.”

“Oh, thank you. We’d better be getting back.”

“How mysterious,” she continued. “I’ve never felt such peace.”

Yoosung says nothing and instead helps her carry her chair back to the castle.

In another world away, Zen is flying through the darkness of war. The only light comes from the fire of burning towns. He looks at them as homes once filed with families fall apart under the flames. A series of explosions draws his gaze. A series of bomber blimps drop long lines of bombs into the already destroyed landscapes. An assembly line of ugly warcrafts engage them in war and crash into other, causing more explosions. He flies towards it, easily avoiding the falling debris. A ship behind him deposits beasts to chase that chase after him. 

They are animals, wizards who can no longer turn into humans and have long since forgotten that aspect of themselves. He flies towards them, invoking a temporary confusion, and clears a patch of blue sky to escape into. He closes it behind him just as the flock crashes into the black clouds that cover the war infested land.

He hates the war that destroys and touches everything around it. He hates the vengeful rulers who care nothing for the lives they ruin, and he hates the endless propaganda that insists they have the right cause and that war is as much as a picnic. 

An early morning drowsiness covers the seaside town, the darkness still evident and the sun barely starts to throw it’s light. Inside the home of The Great Wizard Jenkins, a fire burns low giving the feeling of coziness to the castle. The door clicks and Zen enters to collapse upon the the wooden chair in from of the fireplace. His wings drag on the floor and he puts his feathered legs and clawed feet before the fire. He lets a tired groan escape him. The feathers that poke out of his face make up his hair fall behind him. As he leans his head back. 

“Stinks,” Luciel says. “You reek of burnt flesh and steel.”

Zen struggles to turn his feathers and claws back into his human form and lets out another groan. 

“Keep flying and one day you won’t be able to turn back.” Luciel says in rare sincerement. He grabs a log from a pile nearby. 

“Isn’t this great? Mc did it for me!”

“The fighting is fierce,” he replies. “The country’s ablaze, from the southern coast to the northern border.”

“I hate the fire in gunpowder. They have no manners.”

Zen smiles. “My own kind attacked me.”

“The Witch of the Echos?”

“No, Hack wizards masquerading as monsters.”

“They’ll cry plenty later when they can’t regain human form.”

“No, they’ll just forget they ever knew how to cry.”

“Aren’t you supposed to report to the King yourself?”

He stands up, his black hair hiding his expression. “Yes, well...Hot water for my bath.”

“Oh, no, not again.”

Zen walks right of the fire and towards a green curtain that separates Mc’s sleeping place from the main room. He pushes them back to reveal a young girl, of his age, sleeping on the red couch. She is curled in a ball and sleeps with her mouth open. Her hat is resting at the arm of the sofa. The girl’s hair is dark and frames her face. It’s the girl from the town of Market Chipping. 

His face is impassive as he looks at her, only his eyes waver slightly. It was the witch’s curse that turned her into an old woman. It was his fault, why else would the witch have targeted her? He drew back his head and closed the curtain to walk upstairs and turn the creaky faucets that blast the hot water into the tub.

Upon hearing this MC awakes with a start. Her white hair sticks out in all directions. The thudding of the hot water shakes the castle. The grandmother immediately grabs her hair back and pulls the curtain back. Luciel is grabbing another log. 

“Is that Zen?”

“Yeah he’s wasting my hot water again. I tell you I’m being exploited.”

Maybe he’d like some breakfast. Mc is sure she hasn’t seen him eat in all her time there, and it sure wasn’t healthy to go long without food. 

It’s a bright and sunny morning when Yoosung, in his old man disguise, and her go out to the market with a basket in hand. 

“I’m sure he won’t eat breakfast,” Yoosung tells her.

“No matter.” 

“Morning,” she said to an old man who tipped his hat at her. 

“It’s lovely shopping in the morning,” Mc said to Yoosung. “I’ve never seen the ocean. Such beautiful, sparkling water.”

“Same as it always is.” Yoosung replied. He was bit cranky about being woken up so early.  
They arrive upon the market and Mc places some potatoes in the basket.

“I myself hate potatoes.”

“Pay up.” Mc said to Yoosung.

“Thank you.” She told the vendor.

She quickly moved on to inspect a booth of seafood, from a basket of clams, to regular trout, to a large fish taller than her.

“Fish, all fresh off the boat!” The man exclaims.

Mc walks closer to the fish and picks up a striped one to examine it.

“That one’s tasty!”

“I myself hate fish,” Yoosung says, with a look of disgust.

“The fleets come back!” 

“Isn’t that smoke?”

“There’s been another battle,” a man tells the fish vendor.

“Sorry lady, come back later.”

People are suddenly running to the edge of the port to get a closer look at what’s happening. Mc and Yoosung turn around, confused. 

“That ship’s on fire!”

The pair looks to the water and sure enough a battered ship, covered in holes and bleeding out black smoke, is being brought in by two tug boats. Rescue ships are immediate and a mass of sailors pours out from the battleship. They don’t even bother to wait for the boats to get closer, they just jump into the water and swim towards them. Her heart shrinks with fear and panic.

“Mc, let’s get a closer look!” Yoosung tells her.

“No, I’ve no stomach for such things. Let’s go home.”

“Our most advanced battleship reduced to this.” says a gentleman in the crowd.

Mc looked into the direction of the man’s voice and into the crowd. Through it she spies a tall gangly figure dressed in a purple suit. It wears a top hat and peers around the crowd, no one noticing it due to the commotion that surrounds them. It turns it head slightly, allowing her to see it’s hideous black goop face. She immediately presses her body against the wall, terrified.

“Yoosung,” she says in a strained whisper. “There are Blob men nearby. Don’t move.”

“They work for the Witch of the Echos.” Mc continues, narrowing her eyes.

The Blob man doesn’t find what he was looking for and turns its back walking away from the crowd and away from them. 

“They’re gone.” She tells the boy. “Don’t people notice those terrible monsters-”

A bomb cuts off her question, landing into the water and causing it to rise up in response. It was the first of a series as more fall into the water. The crowd runs away in a panic, trying to get away as soon as possible.

“Look! Up there!”

“That’s what’s causing those bombs!”

Mc and Yoosung stay pressed against the wall, the boy’s hood falls off as he points to the sky.

“Mc, an enemy airship!” 

Sure enough the ugly silver beast was flying through the sky, releasing a horde of white papers.

“Flyers, Mc!” he shouts, but the old woman was already walking, almost running, back to the castle, her hat covering her face.

“Ignore the flyers, they are enemy propaganda,” a solider states to the panicked people on the streets.

When she makes it through the door, she puts her hands on her knees and catches her breath, Yoosung closes the door behind her, basket full of potatoes in hand.

“Are you okay Mc?”

She climbs up the small set of stairs and sets for the wooden chair in front of the hearth. Her heart was beating quickly from the anxiety of the bombs and from the exercise running to the castle.

“A glass of water, please,” she manages to rasp out.

“O-oh, of course!” 

The old woman makes it to the chair and sits, placing her chin on the cain and lets out a few deep breaths.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH”

She jumps in her seat and looks towards the source of the sound, coming from upstairs. Zen is holding his hands in his face, only wearing a towel around his waist, running downstairs and sobbing as loudly as possible. His hair is a brilliant shade of purple. He grabs hold of the bannister with an expression of, almost exaggerated, anger. She stands up, Yoosung behind her.

“Mc, what did you do to the bathroom shelves?? Look!!” He says grabbing his hair. 

He runs towards her pulling at the strands, forcing her to take some steps back.

“My hair’s turned this weird color!” 

He shoves it into her face, his voice high. It would have been funny if he wasn’t so upset about it. Yoosung seemed more curious, almost as if he had never seen his master so angry before.

“What..What Beautiful hair.”

“Look what you did!!! You mixed up everything on the shelves and ruined the spells!!!” He shouts, still pulling his hair, and the anger clear on his face. She is taken aback, and offers a shy smile.

“I didn’t mix anything up, I just cleaned.”

“Cleaning, always cleaning. I told you not to get to carried away! It’s hopeless...”  
He sinks into the wooden chair, his face in his hands, head hanging low between his legs. 

“How humiliating…” Zen says in a depressed tone. She is taken aback for the second time, surprised by his quick change in emotions. She swallowed thickly, feeling a knot in her throat. She takes a few steps towards him. 

“It’s not so terrible,” the old woman offers. He continue to sob, his hair turning lighter in color, changing from the bright purple to a silver color. The exact opposite of the shiny black it had been before.

“The new shade’s quite lovely in it’s own way.” She says.

“I’m done for...What’s the point of living, if you aren’t beautiful…”

Just as he finishes his sentence the castle shakes violently, black smoke seeping out from the cracks in the floorboard, and from the very walls themselves. They fill up the room in a black and purple haze, shadows of creatures moving along the walls. The warmth and light of the room vanishing.

All the while she feels herself getting more and more upset over his antics. Being beautiful doesn’t matter. It’s nice, but it shouldn’t matter at all. It shouldn’t make Ji-eun any better than I. It shouldn’t matter.

“Hey hey! Cut it out!” Luciel said.

“He’s calling upon the spirits of Darkness!” Yoosung says. “The last time he did this, a girl dumped him!”

A girl dumping him? That’s a bit of a surprise. 

She approaches Zen, hunched over and his face in his hands. His skin looks eerily shiny, but he was just in the bath.

“Zen, it’s okay. You can stop now. You can just dye your hair back or something. Besides you look fine with that hair color.” 

She places a hand on his back and quickly pulls it away, green slime stuck to it and oozing from his skin. Taking few steps back, her mouth opens in shock. That’s it. 

“I’ve had enough of you, Zen!” She shouts, her face upset, and tears forming at the corners of her eyes. “I’ve never been beautiful and yet you cause all this just because your hair color changed?!”  
She grabs her hat and runs to the door, fumbling with the doorknob in her desperation to get out.   
“I’ve had enough of this place!” she says, when the door finally opens and she marches outside to stand in front of the lake. Her dress quickly gets soaked, but she pays it no mind. She sniffles a little before letting out a loud ugly sob and spilling tears, allowing all of her emotions out.  
Maybe it wasn’t Zen that had made her cry, but it did set it off. All of those emotions spilled out into her cry. She was angry at the witch for cursing her this way, she was sad that she loves Zen, she was happy that she could finally speak her mind and be free, she was frustrated that the curse might be there forever, she was everything. 

Turnip head hops over to her, umbrella in hand, and stands over Mc, giving her some protection from the rain. Her sobs have stopped, and now she just wipes the tears from her face. 

“Thank you Turnip head. You’re a very kind scarecrow.”

Just as she finishes her sentence, Yoosung grabs at the skirt of her dress and points directly towards the castle.

“Mc, come quick! Zen’s in trouble!”

Yoosung and her run back to the castle, just in time to see Luciel struggling.

“Hey! Zen get your slime away from me! I’m going to go out!” 

“Oh! Mc, Mc! PLease save me!” the fire says holding a small piece of wood over his head. Zen has given up completely and is supported by his head on the fireplace and his seat on the chair. The slime is all over him and has oozed past him and onto the floor and fireplace, Luciel’s predicament. 

“He’s dramatic” She says with a chuckle.

“Is he dead?” Yoosung asks.

“Don’t worry, a tantrum never killed anyone before.”

She rolls up her sleeves and sets her cane and hat aside.

“Yoosung, come help me please.”

Together they shove the chair Zen sits on towards the set of stairs. Mc tells Yoosung to run a hot bath, while she carries (drags) Zen up. He’s practically limp and still oozing goo. It’ll be a mess to clean up in the morning. She look behind her to see the number of stairs they’ve climbed, only to note a towel belonging to a certain someone a couple steps below. Seeing that she makes a point to only look up the rest of the way to the bathroom. 

“Look after him now him, Yoosung.” She says, closing the door.

“Sure.”

She looks at the trail left behind by Zen. Now she has to clean again.


	5. Climbing Stairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of stairs and an overworked Jaehee.

When she wakes up, it’s early morning, and still dark outside. Zen...It was quite the experience he went through yesterday. He might still feel upset over the hair color, but nothing perks a person up like a cup of hot milk. 

She knocks on Zen’s door, balancing a cup on a tray in one hand and pushing open the door with the other. 

“I’m coming in!”

Zen’s room was a mess, but an interesting mess. The sorts of mess that took your breath away.There were all sorts of magical devices and instruments everywhere, all of them whirring, twirling, and moving in some way. Metallic blinking eyes, wooden masks, golden metronomes, dream catchers, beautiful books, and chains of garlic. She couldn’t help but look around at it all. The room’s occupant had his eyes closed, but wore a troubled expression. 

“I made you some hot milk. Drink up.”

He shook his head.

“I’ll just leave it here then. Make sure to drink it while it’s hot.”

Her hand was on the doorknob when he said “Don’t leave me Mc.” She kept her expression blank, but couldn’t help but feel joy at his words. She walked back and took a seat on a stool by his bed.

“Try a little milk?” 

He shook his head and she sighed. One of the items in the room, a wind chime of sorts, glowed and rang out softly. She turned her head to look at it.

“The witch of the Echos is searching for my house,” he said.

Her eyes widened.

“You’re right, I saw her henchmen at the port,” she informed him.

“Truth is, I’m a coward. All this junk is just sorcery to keep her away,” he turns his head, frustrated with himself.

As serious as the conversation was, she couldn’t help but look at the stuffed cow on his bed. Even the cow?

“I’m scared to death.” He tells her. She’ll ask about the cow later.

“Tell me, why is the Witch of the Echos after you?”

“She seemed quite charming, so I approached her. But she was shallow and she wanted something of me that I couldn’t give her. When I refused her, she broke out in a fury and terrified me. Those rumours of myself stealing hearts was born from her. ”

She felt furious. How could anyone do such a thing? Her anger for the witch increased. No wonder Zen was so hidden away from the world. That woman ruined and scared him into this life.

“And now the King’s ordered me to report to him. As Hyun and Pendragon.”

“Hyun?”

“That’s my real name. Hyun Ryu. I don’t like it much, it’s a name that doesn’t match this face, or a wizard.”

“I like it. It seems more real than Zen.”

“You’d be one of the select few. You can call me by that name if you prefer.” he smiled softly at her and her heart skipped a beat.

“I’ll call you that name rarely then, since you like Zen better. How many names do you use?”

“Enough to guarantee my freedom.”

“Can’t you refuse the King?”

He was a wizard afterall. But something told her that if the solution were that simple, he wouldn’t have been so worried about it.

“See that..?” He said, pointing to a paper pinned to a dartboard by several darts, a pair of scissors, a sword and a...hairpin?

“The oath I took at the sorcery academy.”

Her eyes widened, an idea suddenly appearing. 

“Say Zen, why not visit the King?” she said in an excited tone.

“What? Are you crazy?”

“Just say it to his face, ‘Stop this foolish war. I refuse to help you.’”

He let out an exasperated sigh.

“Listen, you don’t know what they’re like.”

“But he’s the king. A king should only think of what’s best for his people.”

Throwing off his bedsheets, he looks at her excited. “I know!” he says.

“You’ll go in my place, Mc!”

It’s her turn to be shocked.

“You’ll go as Pendragon’s mother and tell the King that your son is a good for nothing and a coward! Maybe even Madame Kang will give up on me!”

“Madame Kang?”

It’s the next day, in the morning, when she stands in her dress and places her hat on her head. Yoosung and Luciel can only look. Zen stands in front of her hunched over and covered by his bedsheet and in slippers, giving her the King’s letter.

“You’re wearing that hat?” He asks. “After all the magic I spent making your dress pretty?”

She puts the letter in her pocket and takes her cane from Yoosung, pretending not to hear him. 

“Off I go.”

“Bye Mc.“ 

“بالتوفيق “

She walks to the door and changes the dial to red. Zen appears behind her and places a ring on her index finger. Her eyes widen in surprise and he smiles. 

“This charm assures your safe return. Don’t worry, you won’t be going alone. I’ll follow you in disguise.”

“There off you go!” He opens the door and she steps out onto the streets of Kingsbury. Giving a skeptical look at the ring she says,”I’m sure this will never work.”

Regardless, she heaves a sigh and begins to walk briskly to the castle. Along her walk she looks around wondering where or what Zen is disguised as. A murder of crows squawk loudly from the balcony of building. He couldn’t be following her as a crow, could he? No not flashy enough for him, but their feathers remind her of his new hair color.

A small glider plane passes by overhead. It was new model designed for the war effort. It had a sleek silver body, with two propellers that extended from each side of the flat platform that contained two chairs and a steering device. It could hold about three people. A soldier piloting it, with a beautiful woman as the passenger. She rolls her eyes. Definitely not that. 

She makes it to the first wall of the castle. The entrances is dotted with guards all standing in uniform lines. She lets out a sigh, the palace is so far away. She won’t let that stop her. She lifts her chin up, straightens her back and walks with determination towards the large building. 

A small old dog with a mop of yellow hair on its head begins to follow her. She turns her head and looks at it. She raises her eyebrow and looks at it skeptically. 

“Zen? Don’t tell me that’s you?”

The dog lifts its head and huffs. 

“To disguise yourself as an old dog, of all the things. Do you know how hard it is to be old?”

On her right, a small carriage is being carried by two blob men. The curtain opens to reveal none other than the Witch of the Echos. She wears a satisfied smirk. 

“How nice to see you again. Little cobbler, was it?”

She chokes out an ugly laugh, as if she had just told the funniest joke in the world. 

Mc, simply presses her lips together and continues to look ahead.

“Thank you so much for delivering my note to Zen. How is he?”

“He’s terrified. Thanks to him, I’m the cleaning lady now. “

“My, my, how wonderful. What brings you to see the king?”

“I’m looking for a new job. I’ve had enough of Zen. And yourself?”

“The king invited me. It seems that idiot Kang has finally needs my power.”

“If you’re that strong, the why not break the curse you placed on me?”

“That’s impossible. My gift lies in making spells not breaking them. Ta Ta.”

She closes the curtains and the blob men speed up. 

“Hey wait a minute! Humph, if you weren’t here I would’ve hit her with my cane.” She tells Zen.

As the carriage approaches the inner palace gates, a spell is evoked and the blob men begins to tremble and melt into the ground. The witch sticks her head out of the window. 

“Hey! What gives?”

“Sorry M’am, vehicles are prohibited beyond this point,” A soldier announces. “Please proceed on foot.”

“Damn Kang, forcing me to climb up these stairs.”

The witch starts her walk to the large set of stairs that lead to the entrance of the palace. 

Meanwhile the old woman continues at her brisk pace, entering the inner palace gates.

“Pay her no mind, we’ll catch up to her soon.” She huffs. 

She wastes no time in climbing the stairs to catch up to the witch. The dog, however, can’t even climb the first step due to its short legs. He simply rests his chin on the first step and huffs to get the old woman’s attention. She climbs back down and lifts the dog, almost dropping him from how heavy he was. She ends up climbing the stairs in an awkward waddle. 

“Why are you so heavy?” Her voice strained from the weight of the dog.

Nonetheless she manages to pass up the witch, who was struggling underneath the heat of the sun and the exercise of the stairs. She sweat so much that it looked like she had just hopped out of a lake. 

“You..there...Wait.” She gasped. 

“What?” the old woman responded. “Suddenly remembered how to break my spell?”

“I told you, I don’t know how.”

“Then start studying.” She turned her back and continued to climb. 

“I don’t understand,” the witch whined. “Where does she get all her energy from?”

“I’ll have to put you down for a moment.” Mc told the dog, catching her breath. She looked back to see that the witch was still struggling up the stairs, almost a full flight below her. 

“Just give up. You can’t make it.” She felt pity towards her, the woman showered with sweat.

“It’s been years since they drove me out of here...I’ve been longing for this day.”

“Good luck then. Still not helping you though. Come Zen.” She picked up the dog and continued her climb up. 

“You heartless wrench. Next time I’ll make you weak too.”

The old woman finally makes it to the top and immediately lowers the dog onto the ground. It lies on its back before rolling over onto its feet. Mc breathes heavily, finally relieved that the ordeal was over. She turn around to the witch. 

“You can do it.” She yells. 

Behind her a palace butler speaks, “Madam, please follow me.”

“Shouldn’t you help her first?” She gestures to the melting witch.

“We are prohibited from helping anyone.”

“But the king himself invited her.”

The butler shrugs as if to say that’s life. She stays and decides to encourage the witch to keep climbing, despite everything she’s done. 

“Hang in there!”

“Almost there!”

Her sweaty profile finally makes it into view. 

“You look older.”

“Who asked you?” She replies, but the venom was lost in the exhaustion of her voice. 

“Madam Pendragon and the Witch of the Echoes!” 

The two enter the hallway with a red carpet and marble floors. The old woman stands straight and dignified, while the older is hunched over and leaning on a cane.

“Pull yourself together. Isn’t this what you’ve been waiting for?” She whispers to the witch.

“Pendragon.. That name sounds familiar.” 

“Of course it does. That was the name of my hat shop.”

“It was?”

“Please wait here,” the butler announces, stopping them in a small room with a single chair in the center. 

“A chair!” The witch runs towards it. “It’s mine!”

She melts into it, letting out a relieved sigh. The dog runs off to a hallway in the room and disappearing around the corner.

“Zen, get back here!”

She follows him into the dead end. The wall sides open before her, revealing a young blond boy, reminding her of Yoosung. Except this boy was clean and polished in castle clothing. 

“Madam, this way please.”

She follows the boy down a corridor leading to a large greenhouse filled with beautiful green plants, and chirping birds. At the end of the greenhouse are two chairs, one occupied with a young woman with glasses and heavy eye bags. The blond boy goes to speak with her, signing something and having him deliver it. 

“I understand you’re Zen’s mother.” The woman says, turning towards her. 

“Yes. My name is Pendragon.”

“You must be tired. Please have a seat.”

“Yes.”

“I am Jaehee Kang, His Majesty’s witch.” 

Underneath Jaehee’s chair, was Zen. Her widened in shock as he let out a simple huff.

“Um..That dog is..”

“Ah, You mean Heen? He does my errands. I asked him to escort you.”

Mc’s face twitches into a painful smile. 

“Zen won’t be joining us then?”

“You see, he sends his mother to make excuses.” She says, leaning forward. “I’m sure he’d be utterly useless to His Majesty.”

“Oh...I had hoped to see him again. He was my last apprentice…A student of marvelous gifts. I was so happy to find a worthy heir. But then, a demon stole his heart and he left me. He turned his magic for purely selfish reasons. I admired quite a lot you know, ” She sighs. 

“Madam, that boy is dangerous. His power is too great for someone with no heart. If he continues like that, then he’ll end up like the witch of the Echos. Bring her in please.”

The young boy brings in a pale shivering girl on a trolley into the room and parks her next to Mc. She instinctively places an arm on the girl’s shoulder. 

“What happened?” She asks, looking at the once strong witch.

“I’ve simply taken away her magic.”

Her eyes widened. Would she take away Zen’s magic too?

“She used to be an average witch on the better side of magic. However, once she saw how well a fellow witch was doing, she was consumed by jealousy and made a bargain with a demon who consumed her body and soul. Although by the look of it, the demon didn’t completely consume her body.”

“Look Mc, the kingdom can no longer afford to turn a blind eye to troublesome wizards and witches. If Zen comes here to serve the kingdom, I will teach him how to break with the demon. If not, then I will strip him of his powers just as I did to her.”

Mc stands up.

“Now wait just a minute there. I understand now why Zen didn’t want to come here. Something’s not right. Forcing your guests to climb up long and steep stairs, and dragging them into strange rooms: it’s like a trap. You call Zen heartless but here you are! Sure, he is selfish, narcissistic, and unpredictable, but he’s as straight as an arrow. He only wants to be free. Howl won’t turn into some horrid monster, he’ll battle the demon on his own.”

As Mc speaks, her wrinkles smooth out and her hair regains its color. 

“I believe in him. “

“You’re in love with Zen,” Jaehee states. She rubs her temples as if this made her day more complicated. 

The young girl flinches at the truth and regains all her wrinkles and white hair. Meanwhile the sickly girl desperately clutches at Mc’s dress.

“Zen..? Zen is coming?” She asks, large tears falling down her face. “I want him, I want his heart!”

“That’s enough from you. Zen isn’t coming for you,” Mc replies.

One of the glider planes from the courtyard flies over the glass ceiling and stops in the garden outside. 

“Zen will come,” Jaehee says, looking at the glider plane outside. “Especially since you’re here.”

An older balding man in a military suit steps off the plane and enters the greenhouse, walking towards Jaehee. 

“Your Majesty,” Jaehee greets.

“As you are. How are you feeling?”

“Thank you for asking.”

“Meetings are quite boring, so I flew out for a breather.”

“Your Majesty should really stay in the meetings.”

“And these are?”

“This is Wizard Howl’s mother.”

“I see.”

He walks over to Mc. She does a small curtsy and straightens her back.

“I appreciate it, but I don’t intend to win the war with magic. It’s true that Kang’s magic shields the palace from bombs, but they just fall on neighboring towns. That’s how magic works, right Kang?”

“A lot of eloquence today, Your Majesty.”

“Kang!” Another king appears from the palace waving a paper over his head. He approaches Jaehee and shows her the paper.

“This is it! This is the final plan, the ultimate winner!”

The first king tightens his mouth at the appearance of the other. The second king then seems to just notice his twin and lets out a booming laugh. 

“Kang, you’ve outdone yourself with that double. I await good news!” says the second king and his walks away as suddenly as he appeared, leaving a tired looking Jaehee.

“It’s been awhile Zen.” 

The first king bows. “It’s nice to see you are doing well,” he says in Zen’s voice.

“I saw right through you.”

“I’ve kept my oath,” he says, shedding his disguise and putting an arm around Mc. “I’ve no desire to fight you. I’ll take my mother.”

“I can’t let you go.” She says. She taps her staff against the floor, unleashing a large wave of water.

The water engulfs them and soon fades into a sunset sky above the countryside with fierce wind. The sickly girl clings to Mc’s dress, her large black hat blown away.

“Don’t look down princess, or you’ll be dragged below,” Zen tells her, looking straight ahead at Jaehee. 

“I’ll have to show your mother what you really are.” She says, pushing up her glasses. 

A falling stars begin to rain from the darkening sky, exploding all around them in vibrant colors. Mc looks at them terrified and amazed, pressing herself against Zen. One of the stars manages to hit the Witch of the Echos’ coat, exploding and causing her to yelp.  
Zen, himself, wears a strained expression as the falling stars form bodies of wisp and form a circle. They start to chant and cast large black shadows of themselves. Zen’s arm around her turns into a large black feathery claw. Feathers erupt from his face and his teeth turn into sharpened fangs. Huge black claws rip apart the military boots, and wings rip through the back of the jacket. In the midst of his agonized groans, Jaehee appears raising her cane. 

Zen see this and growls, ready to attack the witch. Mc covers his face trying to push him back. 

“Zen, no! It’s a trap!” she tells him.

The witch’s cane starts to glow, and with a face full of regret, she throws it at Zen like a spear. Luckily, he manages to fly up fast enough, so that the cane only manages to pierce Mc’s falling hat. Zen continues to fly up, fast enough to escape the shadows of the falling stars and pierce through the witch’s illusion, and fly through the glass ceiling of the greenhouse, back into daylight.

The feathers, wings, and claws disappear from Zen as they fall back to the ground. He uses his magic to float and drop the two girls gently onto the glider plane from earlier. He quickly starts the vehicle and lifts it into the air. Heen, the dog she had carried up those long stairs, runs towards them and manages to jump onto the plane by using his large ears and flapping the, landing on the witch of the Echos’ lap. Mc’s eye twitches again. He could fly this whole time?

Zen steers the plane over the trees and walls of the palace. 

“Mc, sit up front.”

She manages to carefully slide up to the front chair. 

“Oh, it looks like you brought the gang along,” he comments. 

She makes a face as she looks behind at the Witch of the Echos, patting Heems. 

“Nice doggy,” the girl comments. 

“You’re just Jaehee’s spy,” Mc huffs at the dog. “You're lucky you're cute or else I'd toss you overboard.”

“Mc, take the steering wheel,” Zen says.

“What? I can’t!”

“They’re after us,” he says, looking behind him. A fleet of gliders had already assembled, all of them armed. “ I’ll deal with them. Look princess, just fly straight to the castle in the Wastes.”

“Zen, I can’t,” She replied, panic setting in her heart as she places her hands on the wheel.

“Don’t worry, the ring will guide you,” he tells her, his finger on the tip of the wheel. “Summon Luciel with your heart.”

She looked at the ring wondering how summoning Luciel would help. In this situation anything's worth a shot. Concentrating hard, she focuses on the strange orange fire at the heart of the castle, calling him to her. The small gem in the ring lights up and emits a laser like light, pointing straight ahead. 

“Just follow the light and you’ll be home by nightfall,” Zen says.

She thinks of something and looks at Zen with an accusation.

“Why did you send me to Jaehee if you were just going to show up anyways?”

“Your presence gave me the courage for it.”

She feels her ears hear up and she grips the wheel with renewed confidence. 

“Besides,” he continues. “She’s too intimidating to face on my own.” 

His face gets closer to hers.

“You saved me. I was in serious danger back there.”

He lifts his finger off the steering wheel and the glider immediately swerves to the right and loses altitude. She yells as they crash into a pillar and bounce back into the air, frantically turning the wheel to the left. 

“You just need a little more practice, but you’re pretty good at this.”

“Liar!”

He turns to the pair in the second seat. The tears in his jacket from earlier were still clearly visible.

“We’ve got a lead now,” He tells the Witch of the Echos and Heen. He then turns back to Mc, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“I can give you five minutes of invisibility, now’s your chance!”

He stands up and waves a hand over the plane, creating a double with himself on top of it. Their now transparent plane gets pushed away as the clone plane flies away in the opposite direction.

“Zen!” she yells. He salutes her with a smile as they fall into the distance. She turns back just in time to lift the plane up to avoid hitting a large oak tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry the next update took so long, but school went from 0-100 real fast. Anyways I'm already working on Ch7, so expect Ch6 soon! I had to make a couple of edits with this chapter since, the characters seemed.. well out of character. It should be better now (hopefully).


	6. In which Mc dreams too much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crashing into castles and strange dreams.

Meanwhile hordes of soldiers surround Zen’s various places of residence, all intent on capturing him. To their surprise, however, the buildings they break into are empty and look as if they had been abandoned for years. Some even lack proper roofs, while others are covered in cobwebs. 

*****

Sunset hues hit the clouds of rain that fall in patches over a small town beneath them. The sky’s saturated colors shine brightly on the wet cities giving them an unearthly glow. Smooth and deep orange melted with beautiful purple and yellow. The smell of rain was heavy in the air, sharp and cool.

Mc was thankful for the freshness of the air, since it kept her sharp and awake on this long journey. She kept her eyes straight ahead, and although she had long ago gotten the hang of the glider, she couldn’t help but feel tense. Zen had led off the soldiers that followed them, but how long would he do it for? What if they caught him? No, Zen wouldn’t let that happen...but still it was impossible to shake off her worry. Her brows furrowed. No, the light of the ring still burned bright and continued to point in the direction of the castle. 

They soon passed over the town and darkness fell, moonlight blocked by the heavy clouds that unleashed a fury of rain, like an angry beast. It soaked through their clothes and made it harder to see the ring and fly, since the wind pushed against them. She continously squinted at the ring to make sure they were going in the right direction. As she looked where the light pointed, she saw another town approaching, and on closer inspection she saw the familiar wide river splitting it in half. As they flew over it, the rain disappeared, revealing a clear night and a brightly lit city.

“We’re almost there. This is my hometown,” she told the witch and the dog. The pair had taken to hiding underneath the witch’s large fur coat. 

The dog only wheezed in response. She narrowed her eyes at it. Traitor.  
“I still don’t trust you, so don’t act so friendly,” Mc said. 

As the plane passed the city, the grandma turned around to look at it. She didn’t miss it, strangely enough enough, and only felt some warm love for the city she grew up in. It would be easy to just land the plane there and return home, but all the time spent in the castle made her love it more than anything, along with the interesting characters that inhabited it. She turned her head back to face forward and saw the rocky slopes that she had climbed not so long ago. The creaks of the castle could be heard from there, and sure enough when they reached the top, it was climbing the tall hills.

“The castle! It’s come to meet us!”

The gilder plane continued to head for the castle, getting closer to it. Yoosung stood on a balcony, waving to her.

“Mc!” He yelled.

“Yoosung! Help!” It was only as she got close that she realized, she never learned how to land the darn thing and they were about to crash into the castle. She braced herself for impact as the castle opened its frog like mouth and swallowed them, leading them to crash into the living room she tried so hard to clean. 

“Fuck”

The witch of the echos managed to lift some of the rubble off her head, the cloak still wrapped tightly around her. Heen then made his appearance poking his head out of the cloak looking calm as ever. Mc also cleared some rubble from over head. Yoosung stood watching from the side, looking shocked and very confused. 

“Yoosung. I’m home” said Mc with a smile, climbing up over the rubble with the steering wheel still in her hand.

“Mc, are you hurt?” he asks rushing over to her. 

She slides down the rubble to embrace him. 

“You’re home.” He cries into the skirt of her dress, for once not caring whether or not he was being manly enough.

“Thank you for meeting us.” She feels relief and joy flood her, leaving her feeling tired from the long day's journey and events. 

After many questions and explanations about the witch and the dog with chicken feet, Mc managed to get everyone to sleep. The new pair sleeping on the couch, Yoosung in his room, and herself on a mattress on the floor, her appearance young. Even Luciel had disappeared into a low burning fire.  
A creak from the door, alerted said fire, his eyes still bitter with sleep. Black ink, the color of a sky without stars, slapped onto the floor in a claw shape. The ghost of wings slowly solidifying above it. 

“Oh, no, now you’ve gone too far.” Luciel told him. 

The figure said nothing and continued walking, heading up the stairs, as if it he had not heard the fire. Although he did not not make much noise, the stairs did, waking up Mc in a start. 

Zen...It must be him, he must be home. She looked the stairs, which groaned as the man continued to climb up. Yes... it has to be him. She looked to the side of her bed, where black claw prints and splatters marked the floor, along with a black feather. Is this what Zen left behind, she wondered. She reached for it, but upon picking it up it disintegrated. She flinched and looked back up the stairs. Zen...something must have happened to him. She quickly pulled on her boots and lit a candle, going upstairs where more ink was stamped, feathers among the mess. She let out a small gasp and gripped her nightdress. This couldn’t be good for Zen. Mc followed the trail to a single door at the end of the hallway.

“Hyun?” She asked before turning the handle and opening the door.

Instead of opening to his bedroom, it opened up to a tunnel, his magical objects lining the walls of it. She couldn't see the end of it. Mc entered and closed the door behind her. Holding up her candle she ventured forth.

She didn’t have to walk log before she turned a corner and saw a mass of black feathers breathing heavily. She quickened her pace and knelt near it.

“Zen, is that you?”

The feathers spiked up in recognition, almost as if aggravated by her voice.

“Are you hurt? Are you in pain?” She continued clutching her nightdress. 

“Stay away,” it growled in a deep gravely voice. 

“I want to help you! I want to break the spell you’re under!” 

The mass stood up, towering over her, but she stood her ground. Her eyebrows knitted in concern. 

“You can’t even break your own spell”

“But I love you!”

“Too late,” growled the grey scaled mouth. It stood up on two scaled legs and spread its wings. In a gust of feathers it speed down another tunnel to its left, leaving MC back to her elderly form.

“Zen!”


End file.
